


Game Night.. but with Anime Husbandos

by CatLover0



Category: Free!, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, can't believe i actually wrote this fic lol, can't wait to write more makotoXserina-chan.. they need a ship name, do not read unless you know me, game night be wild, only regret is not doing more with uncle mark and frank, serkoto? Serito? Serima? Marina? lol @ marina, this was part of a christmas exchange in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLover0/pseuds/CatLover0
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Daddies/Lorraine-chan, Tachibana Makoto/Serina-chan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Game Night.. but with Anime Husbandos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefluffcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefluffcat/gifts), [darkangel1236](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1236/gifts), [emoedgelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoedgelord/gifts).



“Let’s take 480 west and 77 south” the Waze app said after he typed in the address. According to the estimated time of arrival, he’d arrive right on time; he was nothing if punctual. But he was hesitant to turn on the car to start the drive, nervousness settling in his stomach.

It’d been a while since he hung out with new friends outside his main group. But his main group was so busy with their own lives, Rin was off in Australia and Haru in Japan, both pursuing their athletic careers. Nagisa and Rei were very busy with senior year, between classes and the club and working on college applications.

And he had to admit, he was feeling a bit lonely. He was so used to being around people all of the time, whether in highschool or college, but with it being winter break he didn’t have a reason to see his school friends each day, and although he still texted Haru constantly, there was a need within him that couldn’t be met unless he was physically around other people, despite being an introvert.

So he decided to try something different, something outside his comfort zone, and accepted the invitation to game night. Even after just a semester of classes, he already felt a strong friendship with the girl he happened to sit next to the first day in Chemistry class. He had almost regretted choosing to be an education major with a focus on science and english, but with her help he found that chemistry wasn’t quite as bad as he first thought. The (numerous) study sessions at starbucks (per his request, he could never quite express to her how grateful he was that she accepted to help him) had allowed the two to become good friends.

But there was still a difference between a school friend and, well, an actual friend. He felt confident though that they could be real friends, he got along with her very well and especially liked her patience when teaching him, her kindness and generosity.

Turning the keys, the car hummed as the engine came to life. Makoto took a deep breath, pushing the anxiety down in his stomach. _It’ll be fun, it’s just a casual game night with some friends. What could possibly even happen?_

[ ]

Christine placed the two store-bought cheesecakes down on the Schama’s kitchen counter, figuring they could use some time to finish thawing from their frozen state. She had arrived a little early, although as per usual there wasn’t really an official start time to game night anyways.

But this was no ordinary game night. Numbers had been dwindling recently; Ulrik was off at university, Victor was working more weekends, and Christine’s parents were unable to attend the last few and tonight’s game night due to having other prior commitments with their friends. Rather than let their numbers fall, however, the core group decided to reach out to new friends.

They had reached out to many, expecting only 50% or less to agree to come. What they did not prepare for was everyone accepting the invitation. Not that this was a problem, just that there would be now a larger than normal turnout.

Christine was the only one who hadn’t reached out to any friends, currently she was trying to decrease her side hoe numbers. She wasn’t about to give any of them the wrong idea by inviting them.

Besides, no matter who was invited, Christine knew, she would enjoy their presence. Especially if they were friends with Serina and Lorraine. And maybe, she hoped, just maybe she’d meet a guy who considered Lorraine or Serina more than a friend.

[ ]

Makoto checked that he had the right address, matching the numbers with the address he was given with those on the mailbox. He grabbed the plate of chocolate chip cookies he had baked from the passenger seat of his car and made his way to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and it was only a moment before the door opened.

“Oh, hi Makoto-san,” greeted Serina.

“Hi Serina-san, thank you again for inviting me,” Makoto replied. She stepped aside and he entered the home, slipping his shoes off.

She showed him to the dining room table that had an extra plastic table pushed up against it, a total of 14 chairs but only 1 was currently filled by a girl he hadn’t met before, with long brown curly hair and pink marble glasses. She looked up at him from her phone, and then introduced herself. “I’m Christine, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Makoto, nice to meet you as well.”

Christine stood up, offering to take the cookies he baked to the kitchen. Makoto took a seat on the opposite side of the table from where she was sitting, feeling slightly awkward that he had come right on time to a party where apparently the others normally arrived late.

But then the doorbell rang again, and a few people joined him at the table. A blond girl identified herself as Holly, and another brunette as Lorraine. A girl with curly hazel hair in a ponytail, a little younger than Serina, introduced herself as Jen.

Next to join the group was a guy who looked to be about his age, who had green eyes and silver hair, a few inches longer than his own. Makoto was slightly relieved to see at least one other guy since he wasn’t used to being around just women. ~~~~

“I’m Makoto,” he said, for the fourth time and probably not the last that evening.

“I’m Ashe Fire Emblem, it’s nice to meet you Makoto-san,” said the boy with kind eyes.

Makoto had never heard a name like that, and hoping it wasn’t rude, he asked, “What nationality is your name?”

“Fódlanian,” Ashe Fire Emblem replied.

“Ah,” Makoto said, despite that he never before heard of that country. He didn’t question it because he was too busy looking at the 3 guys that had just walked in.

One was dressed in a combination of white, black and pink, and had wild pink hair. He had a tear drop and star drawn on his cheeks below his sharp eyes and very pale white skin. The look in his eyes left Makoto immediately disturbed. And yet somehow this clown was the most normal of the 3 guys who had walked in.

Beside him was a man (?) who was completely purple, and buffer than even Sousuke. He had pupil-less, large white eyes, no nose and a month full of pointed teeth. But really Makoto couldn’t judge, Rin also had pointy teeth.

After the purple man followed a man with a strange red long hat on, the hat having an appearance similar to a shark’s body, and it almost looked like it was actually a part of the man’s head. The man appeared to not be wearing a shirt, but Makoto wasn’t sure since if that were true than somehow this guy had partially red skin. At least he had a friendly look to his eyes, unlike the other two.

Makoto noticed that Serina was eyeing the third guy up, maybe she had a thing for shark guys? For some reason that was disappointing.

“Oh hey, what’s up daddies,” Lorraine said to the men who had just entered. They all took a seat at the end of the table where Lorraine sat. Makoto decided not to question who they were, or what their relationship was to Lorraine. Amazingly no one else at the table questioned it either. 

Next to enter were more members of Serina’s family. Serina introduced each of them: her mom, Melanie and her uncle, Mark. Holding onto Uncle Mark’s arm was a nice looking lady, but Makoto missed her name but did hear she works at Kmart.

Everyone takes a seat around the table except for the women with Uncle Mark, who says she will just watch. Makoto ends up seated between Serina, and Ashe Fire Emblem.

“Okay, we are going to jump right to the main event,” Christine said, rising from her seat to gather the attention of the table. “We are going to play Game of Things.”

Makoto had played this game once before, but only vaguely remembered the rules. All of the men (?) with Lorraine were unfamiliar with the game so Christine spent a few minutes talking about the rules.

“However, I wouldn’t want anyone to not get a turn when we have so many special guests,” Christine continued. “So Kmart girl will be the ‘judge’ each round, and the rest of us will answer.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kmart girl replied. She grabbed a card from the pile.

“Things…. cats think about humans.”

Everyone began writing answers but Makoto isn’t quite sure what to write. Whenever he saw the white neighborhood cat that would glance up at him and softly meow, all he could think is that the cat wanted to be pet. But the point of this game is to not make the answer obvious that you wrote it. However, Makoto has only just met the people surrounding him with the exception of Serina. What he does know about Serina is that she is a cat person, which makes her all the more attractive (wait, no what is his mind doing thinking something like that..!!)

Everyone was already submitting answers, making Makoto more nervous since he didn’t want to hold up the game. He tried hard to think of something else but being nervous made it harder to be creative. So all he had to go off of was that Serina also likes cats, maybe she will write an answer about how cats like being pet? But in a more girly, cutesy way? It’d have to do.

Kmart girl gathered all the answers. “Things cats think about humans,” Kmart girl said, repeating the prompt. “Okay first answer is, give me more petsy-wets.” Makoto glanced at Serina and noticed she gave a nod as if approving his answer, which relieved his anxiety.

Kmart girl continued to read answers.

“Why are you in my house.”

“A friend.”

“Free food.”

Kmart girl then paused before reading the next one. “This one just says ‘hmmmmm’?” That answer also confused Makoto.

“This one I’m not sure is a word,” Kmart girl said. “Nee-ah? Ny-ah? Nya?” she tried, and when she said the last variation Makoto immediately recognized the Japanese cat noise. Dang was someone in the room a weeaboo?

“And next to the word is a little face I think? With a colon, three, and a ‘c’?”

Makoto looked to Christine who had to record this and saw her nodding her head in understanding.

After that Kmart girl had less trouble reading the answers.

“There’s my scratching post,” inspired a few giggles from the crowd.

“I love you.” Makoto felt a little awkward when that answer was read out, but thinking of it coming from a cat made it sound so sweet.

“Let me lick the Kmart bag.” That odd answer left Jen and Christine laughing.

“If you go phsphsphsphs one more time, I will kill you.” Most everyone laughed at this answer.

“You think I’m a pussy? Look in the mirror.” The laughter erupted again, and Makoto had to admit that was a funny answer even though it was a bit inappropriate.

“Dumb two-legs,” Makoto glanced around the table at this answer trying to identify who else had read warrior cats. Christine and Serina were looking at each other, and Ashe Fire Emblem also had what appeared to be a look of surprise from the answer.

“Okay that’s all the answers,” Kmart girl said. Christine passed the paper she had been writing on to the person sitting beside Kmart girl, Uncle Mark.

The first few people to guess all are unable to correctly guess anyone, until the paper gets to Serina.

“Uncle Mark, ‘you put let me lick the kmart bag’,” Serina accused.

“You always guess me first!” Uncle Mark replied angrily, but not real anger Makoto could tell. Serina had a satisfied grin on her face.

Next she turned to Makoto. “You wrote.. a friend?”

“Nope,” Makoto said in relief, he would have been a little embarrassed to get out so early in the game.

Now the paper was in Makoto’s hands. Not knowing anyone else well enough, he read through the potential answers while thinking of what Serina might have said, before settling on one.

“Serina-san, did you write ‘I love you’?”

As soon as Makoto said it, he saw Serina smile and blush. Makoto, realizing what he just said, also began to blush and shifted his eyes away from her. When he did he caught sight of Christine and Lorraine giving him an OwO look.

“No,” Serina replied, “I didn’t write that.” Makoto was grateful she responded just so they could move on. However Serina’s friends would not let the moment die just yet.

“Serina-chan, did you find yourself a daddy?” Lorraine asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Makoto was not a father, so he was confused by Lorraine asking this.

“I’ll kill you Lorraine,” Serina said.

The game continued, and more people were eliminated. Christine had answered ‘hmmmm’, Ashe Fire Emblem had answered ‘free food’, Venom had answered ‘if you go pshphsphsphs one more time, I will kill you,’ Melanie had answered ‘I love you’, Jen had answered ‘you think I’m a pussy? Look in the mirror,’ Holly had answered ‘there’s my scratching post’ and Prince Sidon had answered ‘a friend.’

The remaining answers were ‘Dumb twolegs,’ ‘give me more petsy-wets,’ ‘nya :3c,’ and ‘why are you in my house.’ The remaining players were Hisoka, Lorraine, Serina, and Makoto himself.

It was Hisoka’s turn and he had a disturbing look in his eyes, and then licked his lips as he looked at Lorraine who blushed a little. “Lorraine, you wrote ‘nya :3c’,” he stated.

“Daddy you are supposed to go easy on me!” Lorraine whined.

“Next time beg for it, and I will,” Hisoka replied, chin turned up so he was looking down on her.

Lorraine who was clearly into this replied seductively, “Oh Hisoka-sama, for you I’d do anything.”

Hisoka then turned to Makoto. His eyes seemed to light up even more than they did when he was talking to Lorraine, and Hisoka shifted slightly in his seat (yikes). “Makoto-san, you wrote “give me more petsy-wets,” he said with confidence. Makoto nodded in reply.

“So that means you wrote ‘dumb twolegs’ Serina-san,” Hisoka said. Makoto turned to her a little surprised. He didn’t know she was also into Warrior cats, this made him happy.

Now Makoto was starting to remember how this game worked. That didn’t mean he would necessarily be more creative, but the first round gave him a better sense of everyone’s personality and the kind of answers they might write.

However, just before they were about to start the next round, the doorbell rang.

“There’s only one person who would show up this late to gamenight,” Christine said, shaking her head.

Melanie got up and opened the front door, and in came a man in his late 50s who had a wide eye kind of look to him. He was carrying a large pizza, as if it was penance for the fact that he arrived late. Melanie introduced him to the group as Frank. He grabbed the last chair available around the table.

With that, Kmart girl read the question for round 2. “Things… you shouldn’t do in a group of people.”

Makoto assessed the people around him as a nice group of people, except for that strange clown fellow. So he figures he can get away with writing an answer about how people are generally nice when gathered, so he writes ‘Talk over others,’ since that is something you should not do in a group of people or else you might make someone feel left out.

Kmart girl gathers the last of the answer sheets and then begins to read.

“Be unfriendly.” Makoto is glad someone else wrote an answer in a similar vein to his.

“Depends on the group of people.”

“Be a weeb.”

“Not rescue cats.”

“Talk over others.”  
  


“Say so many g-dang anime jokes.”

“You shouldn’t kill them.” Everyone laughed except for Hisoka and Venom, who just looked confused.

“You shouldn’t do stinky farts while they’re eating.” Everyone again laughed at that answer, and Makoto honestly couldn’t think of who would of wrote something so silly.

“Talk about my past threesomes.” Makoto was a little shocked by that answer, but it inspired a lot of laughs especially from Christine, Lorraine and Serina. An inside joke?

“Ask Frank about his past sexual experiences.” This inspired more laughs. _Who knows_ , Makoto thought to himself, _maybe Frank is a Freak_.

“Bring up Serina’s bush.” Makoto turned in shock to Serina after hearing this very inappropriate answer. She looked so angry and was staring directly at Christine, who was giving her the peace sign while smiling wide.

“Talk about your bad experiences at Holiday Inn Express.” That had to be an inside joke from all the laughter it caused, Makoto wished he knew the story behind that (he would later regret this seemingly innocent desire).

“Bring up Holiday Inn Express.” And there it was again.

Again no one was guessed until it got to Serina. Serina turned to Uncle Mark, “You wrote ‘Bring up Holiday Inn Express’” she stated in a matter of fact tone.

“fffffsdfsdhfhjf,” Uncle mark replied.

“Tell them the story Uncle Mark,” Christine said.

“No they don’t need to hear it, you guys are just trying to get me to tell the story again,” Uncle Mark replied angrily at her.

“Okay well good thing I booked my next trip at Holiday Inn Express then, where I plan to not smoke in my room,” Christine said.

This triggered Uncle Mark beyond belief. He then told a dramatic story about his bad experience at Holiday Inn Express. The whole thing seemed a little ridiculous to Makoto, but he couldn’t help but sympathize with the man who had been wronged.

After Uncle Mark calmed down enough to sit back down in his chair, Serina continued her turn.

“Christine, you wrote that disgusting answer about me,” Serina accused.

“Which disgusting answer?” Christine asked, faux-innocence on her face. “You have to read it so everyone knows.”

Serina looked pissed, but she complied. “’Bring up Serina’s bush’ is what you wrote you horrible person.”

“Guilty!” Christine replied while laughing. Makoto felt bad for Serina who was clearly being picked on. Maybe later he would reassure her it’s okay if she doesn’t want to shave down there.

Serina then turned to Makoto, which worried him since she was on a streak. “Makoto-san, did you write.. ‘Talk over others?’”

Dang she was good! “Yes, that was me,” Makoto said.

“I’m not surprised you wrote such a kind answer,” Serina said with a smile that made Makoto’s heart flutter.

The game continued, with more people being eliminated. Ashe Fire Emblem had wrote ‘not rescue cats,’ which when Makoto heard, he immediately thought kin. Holly had wrote ‘you shouldn’t kill them’, Serina had wrote ‘talk about your bad experiences at Holiday Inn Express,’ Jen had wrote ‘say so many g-dang anime jokes’, Hisoka had wrote ‘depends on the group of people,’ and Prince Sidon had wrote ‘be unfriendly.’

The only players still in the game now were Frank, Melanie, Lorraine and Venom, and the answers left were ‘talk about my past threesomes,’ ‘ask Frank about his past sexual experiences,’ ‘be a weeb,’ and ‘you shouldn’t do stinky farts while they’re eating.’

It was Venom’s turn. “Lorraine did you write ‘talk about my past threesomes’?” Venom asked, his tongue extending out well beyond normal human length from his mouth as he finished the question.

“She’s more into anal fisting,” Frank informed the group.

Lorraine nodded towards Frank, and then replied to Venom, “Nope!”

That meant it was Lorraine’s turn. “Frank, you wrote ‘talk about my past threesomes,’?

Frank laughed as he nodded, taking another sip from his beer. Well that was more than Makoto ever wanted to know about the man.

“Melanie you wrote ‘ask Frank about his past sexual experiences’?” Lorraine asked next.

“Yes! Because you girls always bring it up!” Melanie responded, exasperated.

“Looks like the tables have turned since Frank brought it up himself this time,” Christine said.

Frank nodded. “College was a fun time.”

“That means,” Lorraine said, getting the game back on track, “that Venom wrote ‘you shouldn’t do stinky farts while they’re eating.’”

“Y’all wouldn’t believe how stank my farts are from some of the stuff I eat,” Venom said as if this was normal conversation, causing laughter among the table.

Hisoka turned to Lorraine. “So you then wrote ‘be a weeb’, correct?” Hisoka asked her.

Lorraine shrugged and nodded.

“So you lied since you are always a weeb,” Hisoka said. “You naughty, naughty girl.”

“Punish me later Daddy,” Lorraine replied.

Makoto was starting to think the term ‘Daddy’ had an additional meaning that he wasn’t aware of.

Kmart girl grabbed another card from the pile containing a prompt. “Things… that make you go oooh.”

What immediately came to mind for Makoto was when he was playing Pokemon Go and one of his eggs was about to hatch. The screen would read ‘oh?’ beneath the picture of the egg, and almost reflexively he would read it out loud.

Pokemon Go had been such a huge hit when it first came out that Makoto figured someone else in the room must have played it or maybe still plays it, so he decided to commit with that idea for his answer. He passed in his piece of paper to Kmart girl, and it only took another minute or so for her to gather the rest.

She began to read them off.

“That ass.”

“My Roomba.”

“My cat.”

“When an egg is about to hatch in Pokemon Go.”

“Learning something new.”

“Seeing victor walk in the room.”

“That ass. I guess 2 people wrote that answer,” commented Kmart girl.

“You walk in and Frank is having a threesome,” inspired laughs among the room, especially from Holly and Christine.

“Sasuke.” Makoto’s first thought was the character from Naruto.

“Just when I thought we’d have a night without a mention of Naruto,” Jen said, the disappointment clear on her face.

Kmart girl continued. “That ass. And this one also says ‘that ass’”.

“Okay this one is gross,” Kmart girl said. Everyone seemed a little more excited to hear the answer by her stating that.

“Drinking the yellow juice in the bathroom. That is disgusting.” Everyone laughed at that crazy answer, but Makoto was a little worried about if one of Lorraine’s guy friends might have wrote that sincerely.

“And last one reads: Serina in a tennis skirt,” Kmart girl finished.

“Why do you guys do this to me?” Serina said, looking a little dead inside.

“We don’t want you to forget these wonderful memories is why,” Christine answered.

Makoto had seen Serina in a few skirts, beautiful long flowing skirts that made her always look so cute. Tennis skirts tended to be a bit shorter… Makoto stopped that line of thought before it could go any further. They were just friends and he was happy with that.

The guessing began, and immediately Lorraine, Hisoka, Venom and Prince Sidon were guessed by Christine who was up first. All of them had answered ‘that ass.’

“Great minds think alike,” Prince Sidon said, winking at Lorraine.

“All this talk about ass, has me thinking about…. dick,” Lorraine said. She glanced around at each of her daddies.

With that, all four of them stood up. “Well since I won’t be able to get ass off my mind now, we are going to borrow Serina’s room for a while. Please ignore any screaming, begging, pleading, or other disturbing sounds you hear in the next hour or so,” Lorraine said to the group.

Makoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing, were these people really going to just go…? And in Serina’s room no less??

Serina was also less than happy about this situation. “Lorraine go back to your own house before playing around with your daddies!”

“We’ll clean up when we are done,” Lorraine said.

Serina took a look at the 3 guys with her and must have decided it was worth arguing with the monsters and clown that Lorraine chose to be with. “Ugh okay but make it quick.”

“Thanks Serina-sama!! You are the best!”

With that, the three guys and Lorraine made their way into the hallway towards where Makoto guessed Serina’s room must be.

After that the game continued.

Almost everyone was guessed fairly soon after that with their being fewer players left. Melanie had answered ‘my Roomba,’ Uncle Mark had answered ‘learning something new,’ Jen had answered ‘seeing victor walk in the room,’ Holly had answered ‘you walk in and Frank is having a threesome,’ Christine had answered ‘Serina in a tennis skirt,’ (so Makoto figured it must have been some inside joke) and Frank had answered ‘drinking the yellow juice in the bathroom.’

That left just Ashe Fire Emblem, Makoto and Serina. The remaining answers were ‘Sasuke,’ ‘When an egg is about to hatch in Pokemon Go,’ and ‘my cat.’

Ashe Fire Emblem was up.

“Don’t screw it up and you can win this,” Christine taunted, which seemed to make Ashe Fire Emblem a little more nervous.

He glanced between Makoto and Serina, before settling his gaze on Serina. “Serina did you write the Pokemon Go answer?”

“Nope! Although that’s relatable,” Serina said.

“Itadakimasu!!” Lorraine said loudly enough that it could be heard in the dining room. Everyone in the dining room silently agreed to ignore that.

Next up was Makoto. He knew he could win this but still felt a little nervous he might screw it up. And he wanted to use his turn to confirm something.

“Serina-san, did you write ‘Sasuke?’” Makoto asked.

Serina and Christine laughed, and then Serina nodded her head. Makoto felt a little crestfallen at this, he was nothing like Sasuke and knowing that Sasuke made Serina go ‘oh’ he figured Sasuke was her type. Oh well, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up anyways…

With that Makoto finished up the game. Since Lorraine and her daddies had left, everyone else agreed to call it a night.

Feeling a little defeated, Makoto made his way towards the door after saying a quick goodbye and thank you to Serina and her mother for inviting him over.

It had begun to rain. It was slightly cool out, maybe in the 60s, the rain making it uncomfortable to be out.

He was halfway to his car when he heard someone shout his name.

“Makoto! Wait, you almost forgot your cookie tray!”

He turned around to see Serina walking quickly toward him with his tray in hand. He had left in such a rush that he hadn’t noticed he had forgotten it.

“The cookies you made were really good, thank you for bringing them,” Serina said, making Makoto smile.

“I do some cooking and baking at home for my younger siblings. I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

The rain was causing the mascara Serina had on to run a bit, creating a small blemish on her otherwise perfect face. Makoto couldn’t help but take one last long look into her beautiful blue eyes.

Before the moment could become awkward, Makoto began to turn away. “Thank you again for inviting me Serina,” he said. “I really enjoy spending time with you.”

With his back now to Serina, Makoto suddenly felt a hand pulling at the edge of his shirt.

“Wait..” Serina said in a small voice. “I don’t want you to leave with that look in your eyes, you look kind of sad.”

Makoto was momentarily embarrassed that she had picked up on his emotions. He didn’t mean to worry her, but it also made him feel a little happy that she had been worried.

He turned back to face her. “Sorry for making you worry, I just felt.. no it’s dumb,” Makoto said, breaking eye contact.

“You know you can be honest with me Makoto,” Serina said.

She really was just too perfect.

“Serina-san… can I treat you to coffee sometime? But not to study, but you know, as a…” Makoto was feeling so awkward he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

Serina, however, seemed to understand what he was getting at. She was a bit surprised, but then she broke out in a huge smile. “I’d enjoy that!” she replied.

Makoto felt even more nervous since she had said yes, but also extremely happy and excited.

“Okay well I’m going to head back inside and make sure Lorraine and her daddies haven’t destroyed my room,” Serina said. “I’ll see you in class next Tuesday! Let’s make plans then!”

“Sounds good. Have a good night Serina-san!” Makoto replied.

With that, Makoto made his way to his car.

Game night hadn’t been exactly what he had expected, it was definitely a little more wild than he thought it would be. But he couldn’t help but be excited for the next time he got invited back.

A/N:

Holly: Hey I want to answer more questions

Christine: Holly im sorry but that was all the questions I needed answers for

Spongebab: I would never treat my girl like that, I’d let her answer all the questions she wants

Brian: Why is that anime sponge talking to my girlfriend like that?

Holly: Brian I don’t watch anime, only freaks watch anime

Spongebab: Babe you told me you are into freaks… 😕

Brian: This sponge has a lot of holes on it’s body.. huh

Brian: 😏

Holly: 😏

Spongebab: 😏

*smutty threesome involving Brian and Spongebab going at it and Holly videotaping between joining in on the fun*


End file.
